arigato kami-sama
by la.hina
Summary: hinata yang pendiam, tertutup, dan tak jarang tampak murung. kini menjadi pribadi yang sudah diimpikannya sejak dulu. berkat sosoknya yang menyemangatinya dan sosoknya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta


Arigato, Kami-sama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruHina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, family

Warning: OOC, AU, gaje

**Hinata POV**

Aku merasa hidupku dipenuhi penderitaan atau dengan kata lain aku menganggap hidup sebagai beban. Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang bercerai, Baa-san yang meninggal dunia, Nii-san yang menjadi pecandu narkoba. Entahlah, akupun heran. Mengapa Kami-sama begitu kejam? Memberikan masalah yang beruntun dan rumit seperti ini.

Aku menjadi anak yang pendiam, tertutup, dan tak jarang tampak murung. Terkadang aku merindukan diriku yang dulu. Cerewet, blakblakkan, ceria, bersemangat. Dan karena tekanan yang diberikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, aku menjadi pribadi yang cuek. Sungguh, ini bukanlah sikap yang kuinginkan. Tapi keadaan yang memaksaku menjadi seperti ini. Baiklah, mungkin kalian sering melihatku tersenyum. Tapi, perlu kalian ketahui. Itu palsu. Kalian percaya? Mungkin aku cocok menjadi aktris, hahaha.

Dimulai dari prestasiku yang turun, aku yang selalu menyendiri, bahkan terkadang aku suka berbicara pada pohon sakura dibelakang sekolahku. Miris memang, tapi nasi sudah menjadi buburkan?

Tapi semua berubah sejak kejadian itu. Pada waktu itu, aku sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura seperti biasa. Tapi, saat itu berbeda. Jika biasanya aku akan curhat pada sang pohon sahabatku, saat itu aku sedang bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba ia datang dan memujiku "hey, suaramu bagus lho!". Aku yang tak terbiasa berbicara pada orang asingpun berkata "siapa kamu?" dan ia menjawab dengan senyum khasnya "ohh, hehe. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kelas 11-2. Kamu?" karena sepertinya ia sangat ingin berteman denganku, akupun menjawab "Hinata Hyuuga. Kelas 11-1. Dan, kamu anak baru?" ini aneh. Tidak, sangat aneh. Hinata Hyuuga, yang tak pernah bersosialisasi, kini menjadi gadis yang peka dan perhatian. "iya. Kalau begitu salam kenal Hinata!. Oh ya, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya. "hn, aku selalu dikelas", jawabku. "apa yang kamu lakukan? Tidak bosan?" tanyanya lagi. "menulis novel. Tidak" jawabku. "wahh! Kamu ingin menjadi penulis ya? Semoga berhasil!"

Sejak saat itu, ia selalu datang dan menemaniku mengobrol saat pulang sekolah hingga sore hari. Ia yang menyemangatiku, menghiburku, bahkan ia membuatku buka mulut tentang masalah keluargaku. Perlahan-lahan, pribadiku yang kurindukan mulai tumbuh. Aku yang Cerewet, blakblakkan, ceria, bersemangat, bahkan sekarang aku punya banyak teman. Aku yang selalu menutupi wajahku dengan poniku yang panjang, untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang terkadang sering keluar dengan sendirinya, kini aku memotong poniku dan aku bahkan hampir tak pernah menangis. Prestasiku juga meningkat, bahkan aku bisa rangking 3 pararel. Semua ini hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya "masalah keluarga, tidak boleh kau jadikan penghalang, Hinata. Justru, kamu harus menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kamu yang cantik, pintar, selalu tersenyum, cerewet, dan bersemangat tinggi. Tunjukkan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu kalau kamu dapat hidup tanpa mereka, tunjukkan kalau kamu itu tegar dan kuat, Hinata!" dan saat itu juga kusadari, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

**Nomal POV**

"Hinata-chan, Naruto sudah menunggu tuh!" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo, sama sepertinya. "K-Kaa-san? Kaa-san datang?" kata Hinata yang tak dapat disembunyikan betapa bahagianya ia. "Tentu saja! Mana mungkin Kaa-san tidak menghadiri pernikahan putri Kaa-san sendiri, hm?" kata wanita itu seraya memeluk Hinata. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan menjadi wali Hinatakan?" tanya Hinata. "Iya"

'hidup tidak berada ditangan orang tua kalian. Hidup juga tidak berada pada masalah-masalah yang kalian hadapi. Seharusnya, kalian harus dapat mengalahkan masalah-masalah dengan senyum dan semangat kalian. Jadilah diri sendiri, tersenyum pada masalah, percaya pada Kami-sama, dan sayangi mereka. _Dreams, believe, and make it happen! Arigato untuk semuanya, Kami-sama'_

**THE END**

: Minna, salam kenal!. Ini fic pertama la. Kalau gaje tolong dimaafkan. la benar-benar baru belajar. Tolong reviewnya ya! Review dari kalian sangat la butuhkan.


End file.
